


VISIT CARD {WTF J and K Pop 2021}

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, Kanjani8 (Band), Mamamoo, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Banners & Icons, Visit card, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	VISIT CARD {WTF J and K Pop 2021}

Команда J and K pop идет на зимнюю фандомную битву,  
объединяя в себе корейскую и японскую поп-культуры.

| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
  
► [Фандомная битва 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020) ◄


End file.
